Juicy Fruit
by Ryth76
Summary: No one steals Sasuke's tomato and gets away with it. No one! SasukexTomato, SasuNaru one-shot. Yaoi. Rated for one steamy 'kiss.'


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't profit from this

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes! I finally had a plot idea. This isn't yaoi (anime gay porn), though I have it marked as such due to the running misconception that anything anime with a gay male couple is yaoi. This is SHOUNEN-AI.**

**It's Sasuke and Naruto. SasuNaru.... The third pairing I cannot stand (Kataang and Zutara from Avatar are the other two). -twitch,twitch- why do I keep getting ideas for pairings I dislike? Oh well... This is a different sort of 'romance' fanfic than what I normally write. No "I-love-yous" or anything of that sort. Just a juicy moment between two young rivals. Takes place before Sasuke deserts Konoha, which makes these two rather young -twitches again-.**

* * *

**Juicy Fruit**

The last gleaming oblong red fruit lay tucked to one side on the spread out picnic sheet, full of rich juices and pale seeds. Sasuke eyed the adorable little tomato, promising himself that it would be his.

The idiot otherwise known as Naruto was trying to avoid a potentially fatal hit to the head from Sakura while Kakashi-sensei sat amused. Contact between fist and forehead occurred and… SPLAT!

Sasuke twitched. Naruto sat up, blond hair now dripping with red juices. He rubbed his head and turned to look at the livid boy who looked ready to murder. "Uh, Sasuke?"

"Naruto… you're dead…"

Sakura gasped, connecting Sasuke's anger with the mess in back of Naruto's head. "Naruto, you idiot! Look at what you did!"

"But, Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

Kakashi sighed and waved a hand to calm them down. "Okay, okay, there's no need to get violent over a little tomato… Unless you're all ready for a training session…" He cracked his knuckles loudly.

Sakura started with a shiver. "N-no, thanks. I think I'll call it a day." She stood up and walked into the woods.

Kakashi shrugged. "Very well. We'll camp here for the night." He left puzzled boy and the rage sitting around the remains of the picnic to clean up.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his fitful sleep. His dream self lay on the floor, facing an avalanche of perfect ripe beauties. He opened his mouth with a joyous sigh, ready to devour every last morsel, but suddenly a blue sandal came down and smashed every single one.

He struggled to lick the squashed remains from the floor, but realized he was paralyzed to the spot. He heard Naruto's idiotic laughter echoing over him….

Sasuke jolted upright, drenched in sweat. He looked over at Naruto, whose hair was now clumpy, and scowled. That idiot… Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good tomato?

* * *

"Good morning!" Kakashi exclaimed sunnily. Sasuke gave him a face devoid of cheer and slumped as he sat up. Beside him, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sakura was absent. Most likely, she was puking up food to encourage weight loss or whatever it was girls did these days. Sasuke didn't care. What he did care about was finding some way to avenge the smushed delicacy.

Kakashi looked down at him solemnly. "Do you really think it's necessary to get angry over every little thing."

Sasuke didn't answer. He glared up at the white haired man sourly. Kakashi scratched the front of his forehead protector as though thinking. He reached into his pouch and unfolded a small napkin. "Oh! I forgot…"

Sasuke inhaled sharply and his eyes widened. In the center of the napkin, rested a round… red… juicy… cherry tomato! He sat, stunned and overjoyed. Outwardly, he maintained an air of not caring at all. Tomatoes didn't matter. Training to kill his brother did.

He lifted a hand to take the tomato and… a tanned hand reached over Kakashi's shoulder and snatched it off. "Ah! Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Stunned, Kakashi froze. Sasuke turned his head slowly to Naruto, who squeezed the tomato between his teeth with a beaming grin. Before the delicate skin could pop, Sasuke jumped up in a flash. He didn't know what he was planning on doing. All he knew was, Naruto couldn't steal this tomato from him.

He clamped his teeth on the piece poking out between the blond idiot's teeth possessively. Naruto's smile failed and he turned bright red. His lips closed around the cherry sized delicacy, touching his teammate's sucking lips. The tomato popped in their mouths, squirting the back of Sasuke's throat with fruity juices. Clear red juices trickled down their chins and their lips brushed together as Sasuke fought for the remaining piece.

Naruto squirmed, uncomfortable and embarrassed by their intimacy. He opened his mouth to protest. Sasuke gripped his shoulders, feeling the dumb kid's heart pound, and peeled the other half of the tomato from Naruto's mouth with his teeth and tongue. Naruto's chest heaved, juices dripping down his chin on to his dark shirt, as Sasuke gingerly felt along Naruto's gums with his tongue to scrape out any lingering pieces of tomato.

He pulled away, leaving Naruto unnerved and breathless. Sasuke blinked and said flatly, "No one steals my tomato."

Beet red, Naruto stormed away and grumbled, "I hate you so much…"

* * *

**A/N: I think Naruto wants to kill me... Please review :)**


End file.
